


Theater

by sabinelagrande



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: bloody_shorts, Gen, Kill Bill Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-22
Updated: 2005-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Major looked down at the battle with orgasmic glee."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theater

The Major looked down at the battle with orgasmic glee. Hellsing's vampire girl was crying, armless, eyeless, and now, he suspected, loveless.

His prize, the trash man, lay strapped to a table in the other room. His captor stood silent next to him, surveying the scene.

"It is a beautiful sight, is it not, Herr Captain?"

The tall, laconic man looked him full in the face. "That woman deserves her revenge, and we deserve to die," he said gravely, then turned and left the room.

It was so like Hans to ruin his good time, the Major thought, but resumed his watching.


End file.
